


abo士切

by juli1219



Category: fate stay night related fandoms, fate zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: abo梗的士切





	abo士切

你曾经在心中呼唤过正义吗？  
我的意思是，是否曾在过去的某个时间，你渴望有人站出来为你排忧解难，帮助你脱离这个不公正的世界？  
又或者，在某种特殊情况下，比如酣睡之际，一场莫名其妙的大火杀死了你认识的所有人，而你倒在一片废墟之中，崩溃又绝望？  
如果你和我一样经历过这种事，就该知道，一见钟情并非什么街角旧书店里打折处理的书上写的虚假词汇。你就是会爱上那个人，毫无疑问。你怎么能不去发自内心地敬仰他，爱戴他，把他当作生命中的神典礼膜拜呢——当所有人都忘了你，只有他来了。

以上的心理独白发生在卫宫士郎犯罪前三十秒。  
他真的爱他，打心眼儿里认定卫宫切嗣就是他一生仅有的伴侣。一个并不好闻的丧偶omega说实话并不是青春期alpha的第一选择，但到了他这里，就变成了唯一的选项：无论上上下下怎么选，他就是对自己的养父怀着亲情以外的心思。这件事在他第一次梦遗后就已经清楚明了——想想看，有多少青少年会对自己的父母产生性欲？  
“我……我想要您。”瞧他说的话！他还用上了正儿八经的敬语，似乎这样就能抵消一部分罪恶感似的。17岁的青少年离合法结婚的年纪还差三年，但那句话怎么说的来着？别指望大脑会思考，尤其是血液全部流到下面的某个东西上的时候。  
alpha结结巴巴地说着重要的告白，手指紧张地绞在一起，指望些许的痛感能让他多有些勇气。那可是切嗣。一个绝对不会不爱他的男人。可是也永远不会如他所愿那样爱他。父亲和儿子，omega和alpha，拯救者和被拯救者……无论哪一个身份，都无法完全彻底地解释目前的感情。吊桥效应？创伤后遗症？父系崇拜？怎么说都可以，但怎么说都不够。可以把这份感情轻易从生物学的角度下定义，也可以用古希腊哲人的诗句来称颂，但总归来说，他宁可用一个简单的音节来形容：爱。  
“我爱您。”他终于将这句关键词说了出来，如同一柄朗基努斯之枪，划开了养父一贯云淡风轻的外壳。omega颤颤巍巍地伸出手去推身上的桎梏，在几次失败的尝试之后，他放弃了：“发情期到了吗？”  
你看，他从来都是这样，永远不会去考虑平静水面下掩盖的汹涌澎湃，也不会去揣摩日常生活中无数指向那唯一答案的线索。  
“跟发情期没关系，”alpha说，他近乎于哀求了，“我爱着你啊切嗣。”他结结巴巴、语无伦次地诉说着自己的爱意，包括他想要一个他们的孩子——这可并不明智，毕竟omega在听到这句时瞳孔明显缩了一圈。  
“我也爱着你。”切斯说，语气毫无波澜，就像平日里和养子讨论晚餐的内容般轻松随意。他大概又把这当成一次孩子气的撒娇，而撒娇的话自然是不可信的。  
“我想标记切嗣。”  
“……”这次沉默的人变成了年长者。士郎俯下身亲吻他的嘴，试图再一次打动铁石心肠的爱人：“我想一直和切嗣在一起，不是作为监护人和被监护人，而是作为寻常的夫妇。”  
omega已经感受到来自于一个性成熟的alpha的气息是多么具有侵略性，在过去的岁月里，他可以忽视这样的性信号，但现在他做不到。至少对这个人做不到。  
“普通的父子不可以吗？”这是omega最后的尝试。该死，房间里到处都是那股清甜的红茶香气，充斥鼻腔的alpha信息素让他忍不住颤抖，长久被埋葬在枯瘦身体内的情欲因为对方的呼唤而逐渐苏醒。  
“不可以。”alpha说。毫无疑问，此刻的他正在被情感而灼烧着，脑袋里除了把自己的那玩意儿放进去以外不做其他的考虑。年轻人用来自古老的生育女神伊西苏会称赞的方式小心翼翼地吮起了omega的喉结，坚硬又火热的勃起则贴在切嗣肚子上轻轻磨蹭。他还不想一下子弄坏自己难得的宝物。  
即使在掰开那双细长笔直的双腿时，alpha依然满怀着敬意。他用崇敬的目光打量布满爱液的蜜穴，喃喃称赞造物主的神奇：“生命之门自此打开。”  
omega叹了口气，试图把膝盖分的更开，好让自己的儿子能更好地嵌入这具瘦弱的身躯。士郎的体温高的吓人，切嗣差一点以为自己就要像一尊蜡像般融化在这温度下。年轻的alpha对自己正在的进出的身体显然十分满意，他捏住omega的髋骨，与和平时行事风格完全不同的态度来占有爱人：粗暴、简洁、直接明了。甬道分泌的液体减轻了些许痛感，但更多的作用是让肉壁紧紧咬住那根偌大的性器上。每一次快速的交合都会让一圈嫩肉从潮湿温暖的洞穴里翻出，而接下来的挺入又会直接撞进子宫的入口。  
alpha轻轻用牙齿咬了咬身下人的耳垂，满意地看到omega因为敏感点被掌控而欲火中烧。接着他依次舔了脖颈，下巴，喉结，锁骨，以及肿胀的乳头。再没有什么比得上心爱之人此刻扭动呻吟的模样更让人无法忍耐了，无论是omega紧咬的嘴唇，还是他为了掩饰而埋进枕头里的绯红脸颊。  
“切嗣，”alpha轻声呼唤他的爱人，嘴唇啄着omega纤细脆弱的侧颈，“看着我。”  
年长的男人将脸转过来，平静的灰色眼睛同往常一样温柔地望向自己的alpha。对于接下来发生的一切，他似乎都不感到惊讶，也不会因为惊讶而恐惧。他只是在那里，安静顺从地接受着命运的安排。士郎因为他这份过于坦然的态度而感到有些挫败。alpha埋首在年长者的脖颈间，闷闷地问：“切嗣不喜欢的话，我不会在里面成结的。所以请告诉我切嗣真正的想法吧。”  
omega的手指穿过养子有些长了的头发，以最轻柔的方式抚摸它们：“只要是士郎，怎么样都可以。”  
“我不会勉强切嗣的。”  
“那这么说可以吗——我想要和士郎共度接下来的人生。”切嗣露出了微笑。虽然很淡，但对于alpha来说已经足够。士郎迅速接受到了这个信号，并将其转化为不断进犯的动力。omega的大腿内侧上很快就遍布了细细密密的齿痕和血瘀，膝盖被压到了胸口，身体被掰折成一个柔软的角度。到目前为止，无论是alpha还是omega都已经完全被情欲压垮了头脑，两股截然不同的气味在交合的过程中逐渐化为一体。  
“你知道吗……切嗣？”汗水从十七岁的少年身上滑落，砸在omega颤抖的胸膛上，很快又随着颠簸而淌下。“打从一开始，我就爱上你了。”  
切嗣含糊不清地嗯了一声。alpha感受到滚烫的通道突然变得更加狭窄，他不得不费力再去扩宽它们。好了，现在通往子宫口的小门已经渐渐打开——  
“唔。”切嗣嘟囔了一声，“士郎……”  
随着这句而来的是断断续续的呻吟。alpha温暖的唇迎上去，将剩余的话语都堵在交缠的舌叶之间。他什么也不用说，士郎明白他的想法：当你过于爱一个人的时候总会出现这种状况，他的眼神，他的表情，他习惯性的手势……这些将代替言语对自己诉说真实。而真实就是，他们彼此相爱。多愚蠢啊，不久以前他还在怀疑切嗣对他的爱，而现在，一声抽噎就是爱的絮语。  
“切嗣。切嗣。切嗣。”士郎的手指拨开爱人汗湿的额发，皮肤相触的感觉是如此之好，以至于他想起了他们共度的第一个夜晚。那时候他还太小，而切嗣太伤心。切嗣将他从医院里带回家的第一夜，他们睡在同一个被窝里。omega决定要守护受创伤的孩子，“晚上做噩梦的时候抱紧我”，但实际上陷入梦魇的却是切嗣本人。年仅7岁的卫宫士郎用他尚不宽厚的臂膀紧紧抱住了养父，他唯一的家人，从此发誓要好好守护这个悲苦的男人。  
“……”切嗣半迷蒙的双眼猛然睁大，箍在士郎背后的两条腿紧紧钳住身上不断律动的alpha，在一声似有若无的叹息中，他迎来了自己的第一次高潮。夹在两人小腹中间的性器不知羞耻地尽情喷洒爱液，导致紧贴的皮肤都变的相当黏糊糊，每次分开又贴近的时候都会发出响亮的声音。即使在omega抵达顶点的时候，暂时丧失了慈悲心的年轻人依然不停歇地撞进去。  
“切嗣……”在尚有一丝理智的时候，年轻的alpha再次征询了爱人的意见，“我……我可以吗？”  
omega对此的回应是一个深深的吻，和父子亲情或者监护人被监护人都毫不沾边的吻。它浓烈又温柔，既富有情欲又满怀爱意：至此，他们再也不会对标记这件事有异议了。  
alpha的阴茎开始膨胀，缓慢而坚决地突破了那道最后的防线。在恍惚中，他听见切嗣不动声色地叹了口气。也许这是错觉。年轻人吮吸着从爱人张开的嘴角中溢出的津液，用牙齿轻柔地啃噬omega单薄的下唇。仅仅是亲吻就让他舒服的快要去了，但现在还不行，他必须完成在切嗣体内成结的任务。从此再也没有什么大大小小的抑制剂，再也没有躲躲闪闪的青春期，再也没有反复的揣测与猜想：如果非要驶向命运的远方，他选择和此生唯一的爱人待在同一条小船上。要沉没的话，就让他们一起沉没吧，被无情的激流吞噬吧——即使在地狱，他也不会放开这双手。  
粗大坚硬的结已经形成，与此同时，omega体内被一股又一股爱液注满。士郎艰难地从切嗣身上抬起头，眼前全是朦胧的光晕，在他扩散的瞳孔中只能勉强辨认出一个模糊的轮廓。他的爱人看上去似乎也不怎么好，结合的快感过于强烈，alpha标记成功的瞬间让omega浑身发软，原本挂在爱人腰际的腿滑了下来，紧致火热的内里剧烈抽搐，吮吸着体内的异物。毫无疑问，两人都从其中感到了难以言喻的满足。  
射精后的余韵足以称得上是一道不错的饭后点心，尤其当自己的伴侣（这个称呼真好）像一只小猫般卧在自己怀里。标记成功的alpha为爱人理好汗湿的头发，小心地将一缕别在耳后。他亲了亲切嗣依然泛着潮红的脸颊，将omega更深地圈进怀里：“打算晚饭吃什么？”  
切嗣虚弱地笑了笑，作为一个刚刚才被标记的omega，他此刻的状况绝说不上好。但为了让儿子安心，他还是选择了模棱两可的说法：“不是这个就行。”年长者示意性地抬了抬屁股，一股热液从相连的部位淌出。  
“什——”脸皮薄的alpha想当然地因为爱人的这句话而满脸通红，他清了清喉咙，妄图在自己的omega面前找回点自尊，“才，才不会是这个。切嗣都在想什么呀……”  
一场疯狂的性爱让切嗣精疲力竭，老天，他和年轻人的体力可没法比。高潮后紧跟而来的是席卷一切的疲倦感，切嗣现在满脑子都是抱紧自己的alpha好好睡一觉。多年以后的再次被标记使得这个用了十年抑制剂的omega终于找回了那份久违的安心感，像一只飘零在外的船回到了熟悉的港湾。一个强壮的alpha在保护着他。一个熟悉的，他所爱的人在他身边。还有什么能比它更棒？他走过的路总是黑暗，每次当他以为找到了可以照亮自己的那颗星星，阴云都会将它们掩盖。他走了太久，从这颗星星走到那颗星星，已经累了。但他还抱有希望。  
“在想你。”他说，“我在想士郎。”

 

end


End file.
